Zombies vs. Strippers
Category:FilmsCategory: (2012)/Media | directed by = Alex Nicolaou | written by = Nick Francomano Alex Nicolaou Kent Roudebush | produced by = Charles Band Tom Landy Rick Short John Anthony Hackert John Anthony Hackert is a co-producer on only one segment of the film. | music by = William Levine Ryan McGuffin | cinematography = Ben Demaree | edited by = Danny Draven | distributed by = Full Moon Features | release date(s) = July 9th, 2012 | mpaa rating = | running time = 75 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Zombies vs. Strippers is an American film of the horror and comedy genres. It was directed by Alex Nicolaou with a screenplay written by Nicolaou, Nick Francomano, and Kent Roudebush. It was produced by Full Moon Entertainment and released in the direct-to-video market on July 9th, 2012. The movie stars Circus-Szalewski as Spider - the owner of an exotic club boasting the uncomplimentary name, the Tough Titty. Rounding out the stripper cast, we have Eve Mauro as Sugar Hills, Victoria Levine as Bambi, Adriana Sephora as Jasmine, and Brittany Gael Vaughn as Vanilla. The film also stars J. Scott as Marvin, Don Baldaramos as Bobby, Tanner Horn as DJ Bern and Adam Brooks as Spike. Plot Cast Incomplete Appearances * Bambi * Bobby * Hambo * Jasmine * Marvin * Pete * Red Wings * Richard * Rudy * Spider * Spike * Sugar Hills * Vanilla * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles * Shotgun * Tough Titty staff * 2010s * Reporter * Strippers * Zombies Notes * Actor Don Cardale is credited as Don Baldaramos in this film. Crew index * This is Alex Nicolaou's first film as a director. It is also his first film as a screenplay writer. * This is Nick Francomano's first film as a screenwriter. * This is Kent Roudebush's fourth film as a screenwriter. It is also his fourth film in the horror genre. * This is John Anthony Hackert's seventh film work. It is his seventh horror film and his first film where he is credited as a co-producer. * This is Tom Landy's fifth film as an executive producer. It is also his fifth film in the horror genre. * This is Rick Short's sixteenth film project. It is his first film as a producer. It is his fifth film in the horror genre. * This is William Levine's twelfth film work as a composer. It is his eighth film in the horror genre. * This is Ryan McGuffin's first film work as a composer. Note: This may be a pseudonym for another production crew member. * This is Danny Draven's forty-fourth film as an editor. Recommendations External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:2010s/Films Category:2012/Films Category:July, 2012/Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Full Moon Entertainment Category:Z/Films Category:Alex Nicolaou/Director Category:Alex Nicolaou/Writer Category:Nick Francomano/Writer Category:Kent Roudebush/Writer Category:Charles Band/Executive producer Category:John Anthony Hackert/Producer Category:Tom Landy/Executive producer Category:Rick Short/Producer Category:William Levine/Composer Category:Ryan McGuffin/Composer Category:Ben Demaree/Cinematographer Category:Danny Draven/Editor